La niña y el árbol
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Porque ella nació para conocerlo… y antes de eso, ya había una conexión.


¡Hola a todos! Tenía mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por este fandom, el ultimo one-shot que publiqué tiene un par de años ya y me apetecía regresar de nuevo por aquí.

Es un fic muy corto y sencillo, pero creo que expliqué bien la idea que tenía en mente (espero que sí) ustedes serán quienes lo juzguen (:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**La niña y el árbol**

-_Kagome ¿Dónde estás pequeña?_ –Llamó por enésima vez el hombre, sumamente preocupado.

Buscaba en las afueras de la casa, pero su nieta mayor no daba respuesta. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que la niña podría encontrarse jugando en el pozo de huesos, tenía prohibido entrar ahí.

-_¡Aquí estoy, abuelo! _–Informó la niña inocentemente.

El veterano Higurashi se sintió aliviado al escuchar la voz de su nieta en un lugar apartado del pozo. Caminó tranquilamente con las manos en la espalda hasta llegar con su joven descendiente.

-_Kagome, tienes que entrar a casa_ –Ordenó deteniéndose. Observó a la niña sentada muy cómodamente a los pies del gran árbol sagrado.

-_No, espero a que mamá regrese con papá_ –contestó despreocupada, mientras miraba el oscurecido cielo.

-_Pero ya es muy tarde, hija_ –dijo agachándose un poco –_Tu hermano ya está descansando y es mejor que tú también vayas a dormir _–pidió.

-_¡No! _–Rechazó cruzándose de brazos –_Esperaré a que vuelvan. Quiero ver a papá. _

-_Tu padre estará bien, querida _–animó con una sonrisa melancólica.

El padre de Kagome y Sota estaba sufriendo una grave enfermedad que lo obligaba a estar bajo cuidados intensivos en el hospital. Llevaba varios días internado, y aunque ya le había explicado que no iba a volver así de sencillo, Kagome se quedaba día tras día en el mismo lugar, esperando por él y su madre quien lo acompañaba y cuidaba.

-_Lo esperaré. No me apartare del árbol_ –berrinchó, abrazándose al elemento sagrado.

El anciano irguió las cejas con curiosidad. Sabía que su nieta deseaba ver a su padre de regreso y recuperado, pero el hecho de que se sintiera tan a gusto junto a ese árbol era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. No se alejaba de el sin importar los cambios climáticos que pudieran haber o la incomodidad causada por estar sentada tanto tiempo cerca de las raíces.

-_Kagome, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar aquí?_ –Preguntó intrigado.

La pelinegra alzó la mirada hacia las hojas que se movían de lado a lado junto con la brisa, luego fijó sus ojos sobre el abuelo nuevamente.

-_Es especial_ –contestó.

-_Bueno, es un árbol sagrado_ –comentó con sabiduría.

-_No es eso, abuelo_ –dijo aburrida. Siempre mostraba desinterés ante los temas extraños que tocaba –_Según papá, este lugar es muy importante para él y para mamá, por eso me gusta estar aquí. Además, siempre que estoy cerca puedo sentir una gran conexión con este árbol _–Relató acariciando el tronco.

-_¿Una conexión?_

-_Así es_ –expresó con una sonrisa.

-_¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a las energías espirituales transmitidas durante tantos años? _–Cuestionó.

Una gota corrió por la sien de la pequeña. Nuevamente estaba hablando de cosas que no entendía.

-_No es con algo, es con alguien_ –Respondió mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-_¿Alguien? _–Abrió los ojos con impresión –_¿Un ser humano?_

-_No lo creo_ –Dijo bostezando. Luego se acurrucó contra el tronco con sus manos como almohada –_Pero me brinda tranquilidad. _

El hombre se frotó la barbilla –_Ya veo_– Divagó reflexivo. Su mirada se fijó en aquella huella que marcaba al árbol sagrado a la mitad, siempre se había preguntado cuál había sido el motivo de aquella cicatriz –_Kagome… ¿huh?_ –estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida.

El abuelo Higurashi suspiró. Lentamente se inclinó, tomando a la niña en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación.

-_¡No! ¡Abajo! _–Susurró la pequeña, hundida en sueños.

Sonrió, por ahora era imposible entenderlo, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría.

-_Algún día lo sabremos, hija_ –murmuró dándole un último vistazo al árbol sagrado.

**Fin.**

* * *

Comenzaré diciendo que este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras miraba por vez consecutiva el capitulo 49: "El lugar donde nos conocimos". Quise que fuera bastante simple e inocente ya que Kagome aun es una niña pequeña y su abuelo, pues, es él mas involucrado (aunque no directamente) con los elementos sagrados de la familia.

Según el manga, el padre de Kagome murió en un accidente automovilístico. Pero ya que en el anime siempre suelen haber pequeños cambios en ciertos detalles, me tome la libertad de hacer lo mismo.

¿Y qué les pareció? No duden en dejar sus **Reviews**.

Les dejo muchos saludos a todos y espero regresar pronto con otra historia.

Peace Out! #PrayForVenezuela


End file.
